empirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Tameness of a Wolf
The Tameness of a Wolf 'is the thirteenth episode of the second season of ''Empire ''and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It aired on April 13, 2016. Tensions between Lucious and his sons continue to rise. Back at Lyon Dynasty, Lucious aims to direct his most emotional and honest music video yet and recreates a traumatic interaction with his mother for the new single. Meanwhile, on the Mirage a Trois tour, Tiana and Laura begin viciously fighting over the spotlight, forcing Hakeem to mediate between the two divas. Plot Songs Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams *Serayah as Tiana Brown Recurring Cast *Bre-Z as Freda Gatz *Jamila Velazquez as Laura Calleros *Yani Marin as Carmen *Raquel Castro as Marisol Guest Cast * Annie Ilonzeh as Harper Scott * Keishana Miller as "Leah Walker" (credited as "Actress Playing Leah") * Jabre Williams as "Dwight Walker" (credited as "Actor Playing Young Dwight") * Dale Rivera as Arturo Calleros * Sandra Delgado as Linda Calleros Major/Highlighted Events * Cookie becomes the director for the music video of Lucious' hit "Boom Boom Boom Boom". * Hakeem takes over as producer from Lucious and Cookie for Jamal's ''Black and White album. * Jamal and Hakeem head to Brownsville to see Freda Gatz, and convince her to join Jamal's song. ** Freda initially turns Jamal down, claiming that Lucious is like a father to her and that she won't help Jamal just because he's got beef with Lucious. However, when Lucious cuts Freda's verse out from the music video for "Boom Boom Boom Boom", she heads to Empire to record a song with Jamal. * Lucious goes back to Philadelphia with Cookie in order to touch upon his roots and origin, * Lucious tells Cookie about the day his mother nearly drowned him in a bathtub and how she killed herself later that day. ** He also reveals that it was Frank Gathers who, at the age of 16, made Lucious into a drug dealer. * Tiana goes on a state-wide tour with Mirage a Trois opening for her; however, Laura oversteps her set time, causing a conflict with Tiana, forcing Hakeem to step in as a buffer. * During a birthday dinner for Cookie, the truth about Lucious' mother comes out to the Lyon family when Andre is able to deduce that she was bipolar. Andre becomes angry at his father for withholding such information, as Andre had felt misunderstood by Lucious when in reality Lucious had grown up dealing with bipolar disorder. Lucious snaps, and tells Andre that he has mental issues, and that his mother was a nut job, and that he didn't tell him about her because he was embarrassed about her, the same way he is embarrassed about Andre now. With this out in the open, Andre and Rhonda cut their ties with Lucious (as Lucious had also admitted that he "let" Andre marry Rhonda, believing it might have helped with his disorder). ** Rhonda, not wanting to go back to the house Lucious had bought for her and Andre, and also wanting to get away from Andre and his problems for a while, calls Anika to pick her up from Lucious' house and agrees to stay with her for a few days. * Hakeem proposes to Laura, wanting to start a family with her that's as pure as her own family. * Cookie comes to Empire to witness the song Jamal and Freda are recording. However, when Freda mentions her father by name, Cookie is horrified and leaves the studio, as she did not know Frank had a daughter and that she, and Lucious, are responsible for the death of her father. Trivia * As of this episode, all three of Lucious' sons despise him. (source needed) ** While Jamal, Hakeem, and Andre have despised their father before, not all three have hated him at the same time. For example, in season 1, Jamal developed a huge dislike of his father, and was soon joined by Andre as well; however, Hakeem loved and adored his father. By the time Hakeem began to hate his father, Jamal began to love his father. Soon after, Andre's feelings towards his father grew neutral. However, as of this episode all three sons hate Lucious: *** Jamal despises his father because Lucious jeopardized his career in order to win an award; *** Hakeem hates Lucious because not only did Lucious get rid of Camilla back when he was in love with her, but also because Lucious had sabotaged him at every turn after, such as taking Valentina away from his girl group, preventing Lyon Dynasty from getting airplay, as well as for attempting to control him; *** Andre now hates his father as well for withholding the truth about his bipolar mother, as well as Lucious claiming that Andre has mental issues and is an embarrassment to him. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes